A Bitter Reform Ch.3
Crazy was sound asleep until water was splashed onto her. The dog woke up instantly and rolled off of the bed. Crazy looked up to find the same panda from yesterday with a weird smirk on her face. “What was that for?” Crazy asked. “You overslept,” answered the panda. “There’s more ways to wake a person, you know.” “Well you better get yourself ready; breakfast is almost over.” “I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Crazy said as she got off of the floor. “Don’t take too long. I’ll be waiting for you outside,” the panda said as she stepped out. “A towel would be nice!” Crazy changed her clothes and straighten up her bed. Once she was done, she stepped outside to find the panda speaking with Hiroshi. “Good morning…” Hiroshi hesitantly greeted. “Good morning…wasn’t expecting to see you this early.” “You’ll be seeing me a lot Kyoahakua,” Hiroshi replied. “I still can’t pronounce that.” “Don’t worry about it; come on.” Hiroshi and the panda started to walk off with Crazy following behind them. When they came to the lobby, Crazy noticed that agents would tremble whenever Hiroshi passed by them. She could also see that the panda seemed to be uneasy around the weasel. “You know…I thought that I was going to be going through a lot of exercises seeing that I’m in a reformation program.” “Trust me, you’re lucky it hasn’t started yet,” the panda whispered to Crazy. “What did you say?” Hiroshi asked the panda. The panda nervously said nothing and Hiroshi just brushed the whole thing aside. Eventually, the three arrive to the cafeteria. The place was somewhat crowded. “Are these agents who work here or are they part of the reform to?” Crazy asked. “Some of them my agents, most of them are agents like you,” the weasel replied. “Go get in line and get yourself something to eat,” the panda told Crazy. Crazy shrugged then walked over to the line. “Pan, don’t get too friendly with her. She’s nothing but a criminal,” Hiroshi whispered. “You say that about all the agents you bring here. So far, all of them seem very sweet and harmless.” “Don’t be a fool; these ‘agents’ are nothing but trouble. Let me know when she’s done eating,” Hiroshi stated as he walked out. I wish there was something I could do to help these agents. Pan thought as she watched over everyone in the cafeteria. Twelve minutes later, Crazy finished her meal and walked over to Pan. “You’re finished?” Pan asked. “Yeah, I’m done. Now what do we do?” Crazy asked with a smile on her face. “Hiroshi wants us to meet him in the lobby.” “Lead the way then.” The two exited the cafeteria and went to the lobby. Crazy noticed that there was a large amount of surveillance cameras around the facility; more than normal anyway. Back at T.U.F.F., cameras weren’t very noticeable, but here, there were cameras crammed in the most awkward places. “You took your time I see,” Hiroshi said as he met the two half way. “Sorry if I’m making you run late for some silly meeting,” Crazy replied sarcastically. Hiroshi gave off a somewhat unsettling laugh making Crazy and Pan to flinch. “Come with me Kyoahakua, Pan, you can go back to your desk.” Pan nodded and left Crazy alone with Hiroshi. The weasel signaled for Crazy to follow him. Crazy reluctantly followed behind Hiroshi. A strange sensation was going through her body. The dog could sense something was wrong with the weasel, but she tried to ignore her instincts. Crazy noticed that they were passing by the room she was given. “Hey, where are you taking me?” Crazy asked as she stopped by her door. “I’ve moved your things into another room down the hall,” Hiroshi replied as he continued to walk. Crazy’s trembling became worse. Her mind was telling her to run, but she tried her best to ignore her thoughts. The hall became much darker the farther they went. Crazy could hear faint screams coming from around the corner. Her body froze in place as she heard someone shouting in pain. “What are you doing? Come on, I don’t have all day.” Crazy couldn’t take it anymore; she slowly backed away from the weasel. She then bumped into a large bull dog that was wearing all white. Crazy scanned over the dog and saw red spots scattered over the shirt. Crazy was hoping that it was ketchup or at least some paint…but the screams made her think otherwise. “There’s nowhere to run,” Hiroshi laughed. “What’s going on?” Crazy backed away from the large dog and tripped over herself. “The reformation is about to start,” Hiroshi said as he walked up closer to Crazy. The bull dog pulled out a small syringe and snatched Crazy’s arm. He inserted the syringe into her arm and started to slowly inject the drug. Crazy quickly reacted to the pain and knocked the syringe out. She tried to get up but immediately fell to the ground. “No use in trying to escape. You should have quit when you had the chance,” Hiroshi said as he backed away. The dog’s sight and hearing became blurred. She could feel the bull dog lift her body up. She could barely see where they were taking her. She tried to cry for help, but nothing would come out. She couldn’t fight the drug anymore and quickly fell asleep. The two placed the dog down in a smaller room and slammed the door behind them. Category:fan fiction